The prevalence of smoking is markedly elevated among individuals with schizophrenia; this may be because they are self-medicating with nicotine. We will test the hypotheses that acute nicotine withdrawal exacerbates psychiatric symptoms and modulates antipsychotic medication side effects in US Military Veteran smokers with schizophrenia.